The present invention relates to jewellery, and more particularly, to a wireless connected jewellery device.
Jewellery is a personal decorative ornament that is used by a person to enhance appearance of the person. The jewellery can be worn on the body of the person or on clothes of the person. Different types of jewellery are worn at different parts of the body. For example, a necklace is worn over a neck to enhance the appearance of the neck and face, an earring is worn in ears to enhance the appearance of the ears and face, and a bracelet is worn on the hand to improve the appearance of the hand. Similarly, a brooch is worn on the clothes near to a chest of the person to improve the overall appearance of the person.
In recent past, people have attempted to use jewellery for different or additional applications. In some applications, people have attempted to design an electronic device as a jewellery. In other applications, people have attempted to incorporate different systems in the jewellery to use the jewellery for additional applications. Some of such applications having the different systems include a bracelet that operates as an activity tracker, and rings on the finger that can operate as a notification or alert device by buzzing. However, such jewellery can have limited function, be large, heavy, uncomfortable, and unattractive to wear, creating barriers to adoption by the consumer and not delivering on the full potential of the device.
One such example is a pair of earring incorporating a wireless earphone that includes an in-ear speaker earbud, a casing including components of the wireless earpiece and hanging from the ear, a fastener to couple the wireless earpiece to the ear, a main body to couple the fastener to the in-ear speaker earbud, and a microphone portion at one end of the casing. However, such earphone isolates the person from the surroundings and results in accident. Furthermore, wearing such earrings with the in-ear speaker earbuds results in ear pain for the person. Different people have different ear sizes, due to which the in-ear placement of the speaker earbuds leads to improper fit of the in-ear speaker buds in different people. Additionally, due to the in-ear placement of the Bluetooth earbuds, the Bluetooth wireless wave source is closer to the brain of the person, which may lead to prolonged exposure to electro-magnetic waves resulting in health issues. Positioning of the microphone in such wireless earpiece requires the person to move the microphone closer to the mouth each time for speaking and maintain such position during the call. Such positioning and movement of the microphone requires human intervention that is uncomfortable and awkward.
Hence, the one or more aforementioned issues prevent people from using the wireless earpiece when needed, due to which these issues need to be addressed.